The Dragon's Vow: Home
by Erzawantscake
Summary: First in series. What if Yukino was late getting to Lucy and 27 Dragons got out? How would this affect Fiore? Who turned Kinana to a snake? Who is this person haunting Sting? What actually happened on the night of Layla Heartfilia's death? Unknowingly Fiore has been turned into a battle ground and the mages of Fiore are pawns in someone's sick game.
1. Chapter 1

Home

What if Yukino was late getting to Lucy and 27 Dragons got out? How would this affect Fiore? It is Dragons vs Humans, and a certain dark force is separating the Fairy Tail, Sabretooth and rest of the guilds. Who turned Kinana to a snake? Who is this person haunting Sting? What actually happened on the night of Layla Heartfilia's death? Unknowingly Fiore has been turned into a battle ground and the mages of Fiore are pawns in someone's sick game.

Set after Fairy Tail wins the GMG :)

* * *

Chapter 1 - Sins of the Present

10, 000 Dragons would swarm the land and destroy everything in their path...

It had almost seemed surreal to Princess Hisui, but this crimson eyed man had seemed so sincere and as the Princess watched the Grand Magic Games with her Father, the stranger's knew every outcome of the game. He knew that the infamous Titania, the Queen of the Fairies would beat 100 monsters and she still would be standing. He knew that the beast Elfman Strauss would take down the s-class saving grace of Quatro Ceberus. He knew that Salamander had beaten Sabretooth's Twin Dragon Slayers. Finally he knew that Fairy Tail would win the games... All which correct. This stranger was Rogue from Sabretooth. He didn't look like himself at all, he had long white hair extensions as well as his normal black do, the Princess knew that Arcadios her faithful general, had trusted the strangers words and immediately kidnapped Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Aguria, forcing them to open that damned gate.

Hisui was conflicted, should she go with what this man was saying? An joint opinion stopped her, the four wizard saints and the man who bared the source of fear - black magic. Hisui looked down as she watched the wizard saints celebrate: Charlotte Heart, Valen Knight, Amaya Starr and the one simply preferred to be known as "Snow." Then on the other side of the Grand Magic Games sat the Dragon of black magic - Devlin Dragneel, unknown to Hisui. Princess Hisui knew these four were connected to something or some people, the four weren't very old and Charlotte wasn't even that powerful but she had great wisdom that came from the stars themselves. Truth be told, Hisui didn't know that much about the Wizard Saints power, nobody did but they knew it was a magic source from a higher place that employed them there.

Hisui looked down at Fairy Tail fighting, Erza Scarlet had beaten Minerva from Sabretooth and Hisui raised an eyebrow when she saw two of the Wizard Saints take off their masks. One of them looked extremely like Erza Scarlet - Valen Knight, the Princess didn't have time to ponder at the similarity between the male wizard saint and the queen of the fairies. Arcadios lead her to the room of the Eclipse Gate, Rogue had warned her that the 10,000 would be coming in ten minutes.

" Prepare the cannon!" Hisui ordered as she watched her army at work, nothing seemed to phase them normally but even Arcadios had fear in his eyes, so she had to do this she had to prepare the cannon. The wizard saints stated that this would go disastrously wrong, but Hisui ignored them. Charlotte stated that Lucy would beat Flare and show her sincerity, but as the young celestial mage was beaten, Charlotte's opinion was null and the stars seemed to have gotten it wrong. Even the wizard saints, were surprised by this.

" _Close that gate now!"A clearly distressed Lucy Heartfilia had screamed, as the cannon was about to be set off. _

As Lucy engaged in a argument with the Princess, Future Rogue now had entered the room, he had just beaten Natsu Dragneel and he watched as the gate was about to open. The Princess took comfort in Rogue coming here, and she watched as Rogue smile as the eclipse opened. Instead of a blinding light, a huge furious and jade scaled dragon had came through the "cannon". The Princess's jaw dropped as Arcadios immediately made his men retreat. The Princess had let the evil come in here.

10,000 dragons had came through here. She had been fooled, the Princess could only stare as the young celestial mage had struggled hopelessly in closing the gate, hearing her screams about how her future days. Hisui could only admire the blonde hair girl, as she tried with all her might but it wasn't good enough. The three exceeds and a young blue haired girl looked on in horror, as one by one dragons had came onto the scene.

* * *

Mirajane Strauss needed to find Yukino, she searched all over the castle. The takeover mage couldn't find the Sabretooth girl anywhere as she heard the sound of sobs, a quick roar was heard through out the castle. Mira felt her stomach drop as the roars become more deafening, faster and stronger. She needed to find the silver haired girl right away.

* * *

He had heard by now that Dragons had were and that the King had been rounding up all the Dragon slayers, that he could. Cobra's thoughts drifted to one person - Kinana? Was she still alright? Cobra couldn't believe that his prayer had been fulfilled and that his eyesight had returned, there was no logic within it. Cobra sat inside the prison cell, Angel was opposite him and Racer was next to him. He couldn't stand neither of them but his root of his hatred was himself, he wished he could be with Kinana. Kinana had been kind enough to visit him every month since his arrest and even though every time she was rejected, sometimes hearing her voice was enough.

Cobra felt immense guilt. He had power? Why couldn't he use it to protect everyone. He realised that he sounded like that pink haired brat - Natsu. Before Cobra could delve deeper into his thoughts, Lahar and Douranbolt came to his prison cell.

" We need your help Cobra," Lahar spoke, Cobra grunted he guessed he was probably going to be released to kill a Dragon. " I'm probably going to be suspended for this..."

The walk was silent but comfortable, the two men did actually respect Cobra and could see that he was a reformed man. Ever since hearing Kinana's voice, that was the moment Cobra could believe in friendship again. Douranbolt smiled at him and Cobra grinned at him back, he was glad that his thoughts weren't always of guilt anymore. But as he heard the roar, Cobra realised that this would be the last time he would grace these halls.

* * *

The Magic Council have gathered, it was an emergency crisis as Jura watched the four - Charlotte Heart, Amaya Starr, Valen Knight and Snow. What was the truth behind them, the Lamia Scale mage wondered. What was there story? Were they the Gods of Ishval or were they fakes? Or did they have some higher connections? Snow the top wizard, finally let her white cloak loose, to reveal long flowing sapphire hair and crystal blue eyes. She was serious...

" The Gods are angered, that the foolish Princess wouldn't listen!" Snow claimed. " They are claiming that the humans are purposely asking for a war..."

" So you aren't a God yourself?" The council members were shocked. Jura wondered who exactly were these people?

" We are simply a warning to how powerful the Gods can be," Valen let loose his own blue cloak, to reveal scarlet hair and a very solemn expression. " We are your own source of protection from the Gods at this moment of time,"

" Why do you claim you were one?" Jura questioned, he thought the four were actually Gods.

" We never claimed anything, we just receive orders," Charlotte answered, she didn't let go of her own cloak.

" So you are useless, we should have trusted Purehito!" One of the council members in that moment started going rogue, he saw red and he suddenly tried to attack Charlotte. Starr suddenly released her own amazing power, she atomised the council member and he was gone. No questions followed after that. The ninth most powerful council member was dead.

" Do not question us..." Amaya warned the mysterious mage looked around as Jura and the remaining four were quaking in their boots. She was only the second most powerful mage and she was able to destroy on the spot? What was this "Snow" able to do? Jura didn't want to think about it.

" Are you God Slayers?"

" No we aren't, we were granted power from someone who is more powerful than that, in someways we deserve the title God more than the actual Gods of Ishval, the power of life and death could be more powerful than a God?" Valen purposely unsettled Jura.

" We need the R-System to be rebuilt," A voice came through the door. The four were unfazed as the masked man, showed them the plans as the magic council members suddenly felt like they were being controlled, rather then them trying to sort out a solution. The mask slipped off to reveal Jellal Fernandes, Jura immediately sprung into action as Amaya slowed him down.

" If you touch a hair on Jellal's head, you will go the same way as your former comrade, the R-System can be used in other ways to bring dead people back Jura..." Amaya spoke.

" _I will make sure Lucy takes her last breaths..." Future Rogue menaced._

The battle commenced, Future Rogue won, he managed to kill the future Lucy Lucy's death is so horrific for him – he was there, but could do nothing. Not even Natsu's flames or his tears could save her, the pain was playing on his mind. Until now nothing bad could touch him or his nakama, everything bad that happened when he wasn't looking. When he wasn't looking, Igneel disappeared, Lisanna died and all of his team had been damaged by their past. Gray was hurt by Deliora, Erza was weakened at The Tower of Heaven and Lucy seemed to be constantly in trouble. When Natsu was there, problems were fixed, he annihilated the teams problems. Because Natsu knew he was the strongest and he was the most calmest in battle but something was starting to eradicate inside him, the fire dragon slayer felt reckless and these shadows were trapping him.

* * *

Future Rogue's shadows were praying on his weaknesses, insecurities and doubts. They were showing him, the death of Erza, Gray and Present Lucy, then the guild hall was blown up. Everything was snatched as he heard somebody call his name, something was bubbling inside of him. He was constantly telling his friends that they should live for each other but Natsu didn't think that was enough anymore the solution was simple...

he had to die for them.

" Natsu you have to get up now," Ultear had used her time ark to get him out the shadows. " Meredy bring some bandages!"

Natsu was already on his feet, he had to find Lucy and Happy then the guild. He had to protect the guild from this madman, if he couldn't save the people of Fiore, the guild and most importantly his nakama. Natsu would simply have to die trying...

" I have to go... I made a promise... I will protect the future!" Natsu exclaimed as Meredy who knew about conviction, couldn't decide whether Natsu was being his normal self or not. Ultear saw it to, a look of darkness was on Natsu's face but Ultear thought it was because he had been beaten. Were they right or wrong? Ultear's thoughts stopped, as roar entered around the castle.

* * *

The King had pleaded for their help and every guild was getting ready. Erza ignored the pain that was throbbing from her arms, there was no time to think about pain now. Erza had to protect the people, Erza had to protect her nakama and most importantly she had to protect her team. The last one was a difficult as Natsu, Wendy and Lucy were closer to the Dragons than her but as she looked for Gray, he seemed to have a look of horror on his own face. The blue haired water mage was holding his hand, a mirrored look on her own face. Erza stood by the two with Gajeel and Laxus, the five were strongest here and it was their responsibility to calm everyone down.

The five stood and waited, that was what they hated the most waiting. This confused the scarlet haired mage greatly, dragons should be swarming the capital, what was taking them so long? They heard the roars. Erza couldn't comprehend it, as Sabretooth, Lamia Scale, Quatros Cebereus, Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel were puzzled as well. Why didn't the Dragons want to kill them yet?

* * *

Lucy had now closed the gate, it had been a hour and they started to arrive in packs of two and three, they roared and then broke down walls. They all seemed to be of different colours, sizes and spirits but each seemed to conform. Yukino was late, as the twenty seven came through it couldn't help but feel wrong? Lucy didn't no but as she gazed at these magnificent creatures, she saw Wendy sobbing.

" Grandeeney! It's me!" Wendy sobbed as Charles held her back. The Dragon's eyes were blank as if it were waiting for an order, was Igneel or Metallicana here to? Lucy couldn't help but wonder as Mira, Yukino, Wendy and the three exceeds huddled together. Lucy stood infront wide eyed at the army. How was this possible?

" How are you alive Lucy Heartfilia?" One spoke, as the dragon gazed down and looked straight into her eye. The other Dragons stared at her to? How did they know her name? Future Rogue finally made his entrance as he stood with a dark guild. " Meet my guild - Hydra's Curse. Each member sat on a Dragon as they crashed into a palace wall, Rogue laughed as the dragons took to the sky. He sat on one who was covered in deep red scales, and blew a magnificent fire when Lucy realised who it was, a name changed the whole game.

" IGGNEEELLLLL!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Run

* * *

Wendy could only watch in horror as Rogue and his guild took the dragons. What, how and why were they behaving like this? The dragons had now completely destroyed the side of the castle, as they started flying off into the sky in miraculous colours, she watched Grandeeney as a woman with long flowing indigo hair whipped her and Wendy's lip could only tremble, as Charles grasped onto her hand and Mirajane put an arm around her.

She looked to Natsu, who was frozen to the spot. Happy was crying for his friend, Lucy grabbed onto his hand and they ran out following the Dragons. Yukino, Ultear and Meredy couldn't comprehend what was actually happening. Ultear had heard of Hydra's Curse, they were stuff of Fairy Tales, Legends and Myths.

Wendy followed out her friends, to watch fantastic colours in the sky, flames of all elements. No buildings destroyed, no roars had set across the sky and no screams. Silence had set across the land, it was all to eerie. The small group were following the Dragons towards where the other mages were. Wendy's stomach was in summersaults, why wasn't this man saying anything? Why? Tears silently fell to the ground.

" A warning to the Dragon, the Princess, to the Knight, to the Hero, to the Healer," Future Rogue started. Gray and Erza were startled as Rogue flew towards them both gleaming, Gray could only glare as he guessed who this monster was on the back of by Natsu's face.

Gajeel had seen Metallicana fly into the sky. It hadn't even taken a minute for the Iron Dragon Slayer to see his Father wasn't himself, the sky sorceress was crying and Salamander held no expression. Gajeel could only watch as Rogue addressed Team Natsu. Sting had seen Weissologia his own dragon, the Sabretooth Dragon Slayer looked to his brother and Rogue crumbled. Rogue couldn't help but see that this stranger looked so familiar, he had his crimson eyes. Rogue couldn't help but feel that he was looking at himself...

"A warning to the Demon, to the Beast, to the Animal," A girl with long silver hair continued as she flew down on a green dragon and looked at Mirajane who was clutching Wendy. The silver haired mage struck a resemblance with Mirajane that was uncanny, she had the exact Strauss features.

" A warning to the Prophet, to the future Leader," Cana felt a shiver go down her spine. An erratic looking mage hissed as he came flying down next on Zilconis, the Jade Dragon. Wendy remembered speaking to him. This mage had a serpents tail and animal features such as claws and whiskers. He made Zilconis stand in front of Cana, Laxus and The Thunder God Tribe. " to the Devil, to the Maiden, to the Outcast," The hybrid mage finished.

Yukino finally got back to where her old guild was standing, Rogue and Sting were falling apart as Rufus examined the scene. Obra looked unsure whether he wanted to attack or not. Minerva on the other hand, was still reeling from Erza's defeat and the raven haired girl was suffering. Yukino extended the hand of friendship to Minerva, as seeing Minerva crying unsettled the girl greatly. Jiemma on the other hand was passed out, every guild was frightened.

Quatros Ceberus had started running apart from Bacchus, their own saving grace. Most of Lamia Scale had ran for their lives, and Yukino couldn't see Jura only Chelia & Sherry Blendy, Yuka, a terrified Toby and Lyon Fullbuster stood tall. Ichiya, Jenny and The Trimens looked the dragons in the eyes. Mermaid Heel were ordered to leave from Kagura apart from Milliana, Ariana, Beth and Risley who stood with their captain.

Gajeel growled as he saw Metallicana come into his line of view, the iron dragon was easily being controlled and he watched as Lilly shrunk back down into his normal size. Gajeel could smell something funny on the Dragons, it made his nose ache and he didn't like it one little bit.

" A warning to the Phantom, to the Lover, the Wizard," Gajeel was directly in front of the mage, he had angelic looks. Gajeel was angry that he had been referred to as "Phantom." This mage with his combed back blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and he wore a white cloak. Gajeel could see this mage staring at Juvia, his friend and then at Shrimp. The way in which he laughed at Levy and whipped Metallicana, Gajeel wanted to slaughter him. Metallicana then seized to pick up Bookworm and Lilly. The mage pointed to the sky, he heard Bunny girl scream for Levy and Happy for Lilly, both his cat and his friend were screaming. Gajeel sprung into action following Metallicana, but as he flew higher into the sky, the smell got worse and Gajeel was spinning, he fell and he felt Juvia pick him up. This was fowl play...

" What is this warning for?" Markarov demanded, his brats' faith was wavering by the second and the first guild master was no where to be seen. " Why are you giving us this warning now?"

" A warning to the victim," Grandeeney's mage had finally flown down, she was looking at Kinana. Who was standing next to Laki, the platinum haired mage examined Kinana as if she knew her before. " A warning to the soprano, a warning to the light, to the darkness, a warning to the shadow," She then looked at Sabretooth, where Minerva was scuttling towards her.

" Please take me with you," Minerva begged, the mage spat as Sting looked at her with horror while the rest of Sabretooth were disappointed.

" A warning to the Ice, to Love, to Appearances, to Redemption, to the Dog," The mage shot Toby, scaring the dog hybrid out of his wits then carried on looking at the remainder of Crime Sorciere, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus.

" A final warning to Fairies, to the Civilians, to the Good and to the Liar pass on a message of warning to the servant, to the protector, to the guardian, to the assassin and to the source of evil," The mage finished with a sadistic grin.

" This is war!" The Dragons finished as they looked like they had rehearsed this.

* * *

The sky was turning gray and blue, future Rogue swooped down on Igneel and the dragons followed him. Natsu watched intently examining every moment that the Dragon Slayer and his mages did. The majority of the people were standing were shaking, the remainder of Lamia Scale and Bacchus were the first to scream evacuate. The ground started to rattle, and the twenty seven dragons started to claim the ground. Hibiki grabbed Jenny and Ichiya called on Christina, when she did come the pegasus was intact and Future Rogue stared at it but did nothing, the ground rattled as Ichiya got the Trimens and Jenny onto Christina. The Pegasus flew into the sky, and Rogue didn't bother to go after it, instead sending three dragons to take on Christina.

After that everything became a blur as the dragons finally started doing their bidding, screams were heard everywhere, children were crying and people were incinerated on the spot. Earthquakes were sent onto the ground. Erza Scarlet was the first one to fight, she summoned her Heaven Wheels armour and plunged her almighty sword at the Earth Dragon but no affect was made. Every mage started to fight but their powers couldn't even scratch the surface of the Dragon. The Dragons and Hydra's mages turned sinister and split Crocus apart.

The emerald green haired princess watched on in horror as Arcadios pulled her away from the scene, he was fleeing from the scene and the Princess was in tears, as Arcadios was talking about keeping her away from the Dragons and taking her onto the next continent of Earthland. They would sacrifice Crocus this minute, and destroy the place will null magic. The Princess winced as Arcadios's soliders summoned a portal for them. Hisui was a coward.

* * *

" Asuka!" Alzack yelled, the young girl was right in view of the Shadow Dragon - Skiadrum. Rogue froze at the sight of his "Father." He had a murderous intent on his face and it wasn't like him at all. Instinctively Rogue ran to the little girl and handed her back to a terrified Bisca Connell, as he helped the two gun mages and their daughter get out of Crocus with his Shadows.

" Thank You we won't ever forget this..." Alzack looked down at the young man then looked up to the man in the sky. There was no way this could be the same person.

* * *

At the middle of the crocus Juvia Lockser was alone, she was going down. The ruby dragon had an eye on her and her water barrier had smashed, she was still physically drained from the games. The water mage suddenly felt tear in her eyes, she wished she wasn't so alone. " Juvia wishes she could say goodbye to Gray-sama," The water mage waited for impact as she heard the Dragon scream in pain and she turned around to see someone in a blue cloak, she had long flowing sapphire hair.

" Come with me Juvia..." Juvia recognised this lady she was from the Magic Council. Juvia couldn't. Juvia musn't. Juvia shouldn't.

" Juvia hates the Magic Council!"

" Come with me if you value your Gray-sama's life!" The mage let go of her cloak as she blasted the ruby dragon with millions of ice cannons. A flying black exceed wearing a soldiers uniform was behind her. " My name is Snow and Juvia - I promise to protect you! Now I need to find Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney and Gray Fullbuster - can you help me find them?"

" Snow why do you need to find Gray-sama?" Juvia questioned as the most powerful council member finally took down the ruby dragon.

" I simply need to see my first friend again as I need to make him stronger, I need to make him strong enough to take down a Dragon,"

* * *

" Lisanna! Elfman! Freed! Evergreen! Laxus! Bickslow! Cana!" Mira screamed as she hunted for her friends and her siblings, the demon was in her Halphas form and during the Earthquake she was separated, she looked through the ruins.

She had seen Lucy and Happy who was searching for Natsu, Wendy was with Erza and Gajeel, she was made aware from Warren that him, Max, Laki and Romeo had gotten out safely. Macao had sacrificed himself for his son and Wanakabe was no where to be seen. The Master was no where to be found. Half of the Dragons had left. Mirajane started shouting for Gray, Juvia and Kinana, she hadn't seen them either.

Mirajane searched all over Crocus, zooming around. She just wanted to see her siblings faces but the darkness was consuming her, her fears were telling her that they weren't alive. As she searched through the ruins, she saw a strand of green hair under rubble and Halphas shook. That couldn't be him... Mirajane watched as the rock moved...

"Please... please... please let Freed be okay," Mirajane prayed as she flew straight to the rubble, the demon tore the rock away to reveal Freed and Bickslow who were protecting Lisanna from the rubble. Mira cried in delight as she saw her two friends and her younger sister.

" Mira-nee!" Lisanna coughed as Mira broke down then hugged both Bickslow and Freed.

" Thank You for protecting her," She looked up at the two men as Bickslow did his famous pose and Freed simply shrugged it off, making the silver haired woman hug the three harder.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was on the ground, unmoving as the dark figure looked at him in pure content. That's what Igneel trained? Devlin Dragneel looked at his "brother" or "cousin". Devlin had heard tales from his friends in the magic council that Natsu was probably the wildest undefeated mage. This man was broken, the pink haired mage had frozen. All of his friends were being brave and inspiring, while he was on the floor. This wasn't Natsu Dragneel, this was a shadow.

" Wake up Natsu Dragneel, who do you think you are calling yourself Salamander! You have no right to use Igneel's codename if you can't even remember your Father's wish and help him in his hour of need! WAKE UP! Black Dragon's Roar!" Devlin screamed as he removed the shadows from Natsu.

" Whaa.. where am I? Igneel! Happy! Lucy!" Natsu jumped then looked at the cloaked figure. "... Devlin?"

" You better be fired up!" Devlin finally removed his cloak to reveal the massive tattoo on his arm of a star. Pointing to the sky full of Dragons.

" I've got fire in my belly!" Natsu laughed.


End file.
